


Just concentrate!

by Enlin1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Helps Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, Stiles is struggling with his ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlin1/pseuds/Enlin1
Summary: So this is me selfprojecting onto Stiles. I myself have ADHD and I just needed there to be more representation for Stiles' ADHD.Stiles just can't concentrate on his homework.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Just concentrate!

**Author's Note:**

> I do have ADHD myself but beware that whilst the happenings in this is based of myself it doesn't necessarily mean it's like this for others.  
> Also I haven't edited this, I felt like it would be most real if I just post it as I wrote it.

Stiles knows he has to write these assignments, they’re due at the end of the week and it’s already Wednesday so he takes a deep breath and brings up everything he needs for the history project. 

He decides which source to check first and looks at the page. He starts reading but nothing will register so he tries again, and again, and again until he lets out a frustrated growl before closing all of the history sources.

He’ll just have to do the English assignment first. So he opens the homework and reads the first question and he blanks. Nothing comes up so he tries to use google but nothing he searches seems to work. Stiles feels his arm tighten as he attempts not to hit his desk in frustration.

He tries to go to the next question but his head just won’t leave the first question unanswered so he goes back to it and tries again.

He runs his hand through his hair and ignores the urge to pull on it. There’s a pressure in his chest, something that he knows all too well.

He slams the English homework closed and reaches for the last one he has, it’s math. Math is easy, he likes math.

But when he turns the paper over and looks at the questions and calculations the pressure in his chest becomes unbearable and he feels the tears trying to break free but he tries to keep them in. Takes a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm down but the moment he looks at the calculations a sob breaks free.

He pushes himself away from his desk and lets his head fall into his hands. He tries to keep the sobs inside but they push and push until it's painful to keep them in.

His hands are getting wet from drying his tears over and over again and he lets out a small strangled yell. He doesn't want anyone to hear, doesn’t want his dad to come home to find his son having a mental breakdown over homework.

He looks up at the desk from where he’s sitting a few feet away and he feels the frustration over not being able to concentrate boil over. He throws himself out of the chair and runs down to his Jeep, he barely remembers to put on his shoes before driving off.

He drives for twenty minutes before stopping the car in the middle of the preserve where he knows his dads deputys wont be looking for stupid teenagers doing stupid things.

He lets the tears fall and he screams himself hoarse, his hands hurt from slamming the wheel so many times.

He feels that he's being watched and he snaps his head up but just lowers it again when he sees Derek standing in front of the jeep.

Stiles wants to shove Derek out the moment the alpha is sitting in the passenger seat but when he reaches out to push him Derek grabs his arm and does what Stiles never thought he’d do. 

He pulls him into a hug and Stiles struggles for two seconds before the feeling of uselessness and powerlessness comes over him in another wave and he starts sobbing again.

Derek just holds him and runs his hand up and down the younger man's back as he lets him cry.

Stiles can’t help himself and he starts talking. He tells Derek about how useless he feels when he can’t do his homework but he could research more things about werewolves without a problem for hours. He tells him about how everytime Scott blew him off for Allison he had to fight his own head over the fact that Scott loves him.

He tells him how he hates that being held is helping him because he doesn’t want anyone to ever see him like this at the same time as he climbs over to sit in the older man's lap. Stiles feels self conscious about it for half a second but when he feels Derek's hands running up and down his sides he puts his head on the alphas shoulder and he cries.

He rambles about how one of the History questions was worded in a way his mind just wouldn’t understand and how nothing made sense after that. How he tried to keep going and skip to the next question but he couldn’t concentrate on that question because his mind was stuck on the first one.

Stiles stops talking when he feels the pressure get worse and he lets himself cry in the safe hold of the alpha.

Half an hour later Stiles’ breathing is better and he pulls his face out from where it was laying against the other man's neck. He looks down at Derek from where he’s sitting and is surprised to see a small sympathetic smile on his face.

“One of my cousins had ADHD, my mom told us to just hold him when he was having a meltdown and to talk to him when he felt better.” 

“Smart woman, your mom.” Derek's smile turns a little fond at the remark as he nods his head.

Stiles will definitely blame the meltdown later if this turns awkward but he can’t stop his mouth from running.

“I really like you Derek, I like you so much and I can’t help it because you’re just an amazing guy and I…” Stiles keeps eye contact with Derek whose face goes from shock to what Stiles prays is a happy smile.

“Let's get you home and we can take a nap before getting some food? Does that sound good?” Stiles has never heard Derek's voice this soft and gentle and Stiles can't really help the smile that sits itself on his face.

Derek jumps out of the jeep to walk around to the driver's seat as Stiles buckles himself into the passenger seat. The moment Stiles knows Derek doesn't need his hand to change gears he grabs it in his own and fiddles with the man's fingers. Derek doesn’t protest and when he has to switch gears he pulls his hand back carefully and once he’s done he reaches out for Stiles to take it again.

WHen they enter his room Stiles glares at the homework which Derek is quick to put back into his bag before gently pulling the teen over to the bed. The alpha lays down first and Stiles quickly lays down with his head over his heart and lets his leg drape over his waist.

Derek grabs one of his hands whilst he runs his other hand through Stiles’ hair, the boy lets out a hum and before long the two of them are sleeping soundly in each other's arms.


End file.
